Death's Knight
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Strange things are usually up Buffy's ally but when a new face comes to the scene after a visit to Giles, things really start to get weird. Who is Daemon and what is he hiding? A Buffy cross World of Warcraft, rated M for violence and gore, maybe more.
1. Darkness Rides

**Authors Note: This to be honest has been sitting on my harddrive for a long time now... yes I play WoW... in fact Doctrinus is my Death Knight Tank. I do NOT own World of Warcraft or Blizzard, but the creation of Doctrinus/Daemon is mine. Buffy does not belong to me, but FOX and all those good folks that created Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Eventually I will get to writing a second chapter but my priority to to do my Armoured Series. Read and Review please cause then it would make me a happy person.**

**Oh and I hope you all enjoy this.**

**-Guardian-**

~10 years prior to Buffy coming to Sunnydale~

Energy seemed to crackle about as the fallen leaves of the graveyard began to stir; the energy soon solidified becoming an open portal as a figure was unceremoniously thrown out and onto the ground landing hard, a sword was soon spit out after lodging itself into the ground the blade glowing red as if burning hot. The ground in which the sword was lodged wasn't affected; the hilt of the sword was curved and hooked with an odd medieval tribal like design of a dragon wings spread.

The figure on the ground seemed to be smoking as well but it wasn't a heat like smoke, no it much different in fact the opposite. The figure was giving off ice cold vapour from the dark blue almost black armour. With fur placed under the shoulder armour and in other various places it seemed that the plated armour had seen its share of battles with all the blood that was coating the fur and armour itself.

With a low groan the figure shifted and the armour plating groaned and clanked under the movement of the figure, slowly pushing itself to a stand the figure turned just in time to see the portal disappear, a dark laughter echoing throughout the night.

"Damn it..." The figure said, the helmet of the figure had fur underneath reaching down and covering the neck and the neck armour that the figure was wearing, however in the dead of the night the most disturbing thing that placed the figure out of place was the eyes that literally seemed to burn a blue flame in the eye sockets. Turning the figure walked to the sword and pulled it out of the earth when sounds echoed throughout the graveyard.

"Hurry it came from over there"

"Are you sure I don't see how anything could have come through Magick or otherwise."

"Trust me I know something came from there I can smell it"

The burning blue eyes turned and followed the sounds of the voices; the sword dragged along the grass as two vampires showed up and looked around seeing the figure in the armour.

"See what did I tell you, hey buddy wanna hand over your sword and any money you have?"

The head turned and looked over the shoulder the eyes; blue flames glowed off the dark armour, clinking the armour creaked as the figure fully turned to the vampires.

"Where am I?" came the rough gravelly voice from under the helm, the vampires turned and looked at each other before grinning to each other. Looking back to the figure in the armour they lunged snarling all the while. With a raise of a hand one of the vampires was caught in what seemed to be ice rising up from the ground followed by chains holding the vampire in place. The other vampire landed on the armoured figure knocking it to the ground, the helm flew off the figures head revealing a scruffy looking man with a salt and pepper coloured beard with an old long scar running down the right side of his face.

Rolling onto his front the man didn't see the vampire that jumped on the man's back and trying to bite at the man's neck but with the raised neck piece covering the neck the vampire instead tried to tear the plating away only to find the a hand had reached up and grabbed the vampires hair pulling him off and slamming it into the ground then swinging the vampire hard into the sky. While it shouldn't have been possible the vampire was up in the air for a few seconds while the armoured man pulled his sword out and reached out the free hand as a purple light like tendril shot out and wrapped itself around the vampire pulling the vampire down hard.

"Come here!" The man roared and when the vampire got close enough the sword was there to take the head off dusting the vampire. With the other one trapped still in the ice and chains the man walked up and stood in front of the vampire playing with the blade of the sword.

"Where am I?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you" The vampire was very fearful of the man in front of him seeing as his friend was nothing but a pile of ashes now. The man stepped in real close giving the bound vampire a wicked smile, the flaming sword came up the tip coming directly underneath the chin of the vampire.

"Tell me..." The man said lowering the blade to the ground, the vampire sighed a breath of relief; maybe he would actually be able to get out of there alive.

"You're in a town called Sunnydale, in California"

"This isn't Northrend?" The man asked, the vampire had a perplexed look on his face. Taking a really good look at the man before him it looked as if he was pulled out of somewhere and some other time frame, hell even universe

"What the hell is Northrend?" The man looked at the vampire and released his grip on the vampire, the ice and the chains receded into the ground leaving frost bitten grass. The vampire slowly stepped back but soon found that skeletal hands reached up from the ground and pulled at him, the ground around him in a sixteen foot diameter was dead, it looked like desecrated ground.

"You said you would let me go!"

"I didn't say anything to that effect, however the dead would like you back and I am more than happy enough to oblige with their desires... have you ever seen the living or the undead decay on sight?

It's actually one of the most painful moments of someone's life..." The ground in which the vampire was standing suddenly flared up and with strangle symbols glowing on the edge of the dead ground it became red and soon after the vampire screamed as he was being rotted from the inside out. Moments later the screaming stopped and the ground where the vampire once stood stopped glowing red and the earth returned to its normal state but was tinged yellow-brown.

Heading to his fallen helm the man kneeled and picked it up and looked at it wiping blood off of the metal. Looking around the man gazed at the moon, it was blood red much like the spell he used. Taking in the cemetery, the stones of the dead the man walked towards the edge of the graveyard and came upon a street where he saw cars drive by him.

"Where did you send me you bastard..." Growling low the figure pulled his helm on and looked to the side putting his sword back in its scabbard. Without much thought the man whistled loudly, soon after the soft clip clop of horseshoes entered his hearing range.

"Well old boy, looks like we need to find our way home" The horse nudged him and the man climbed into the saddle and pulled the reins towards somewhere to figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>~12 years later~<p>

"You know Buffy if you don't take this seriously, how can you ever defeat the forces of darkness?"

"Well I don't know, but Giles I would like to be a normal kid or somewhere along the lines of that, oh there is my bell"

"Yes, well... be back here after class we have training to do" The one known as Buffy sighed and picked up her bag and quickly headed out. She was currently the one girl in all the world to stop the powers of darkness, or rather in this case she was the one girl in all the world that really didn't care about duty but would rather be working on some form of 'studying' while being at the Bronze.

The remaining man was her Watcher, a tall older British man that had an almost infinite amount of patience and wisdom, but had a total lack of fun as Buffy put it. Taking off his glasses he cleaned them for what seemed to be a hundredth time within an hour. It was one of the many quirks and traits that made it easy to identify if he was agitated. Sighing Giles walked into his office and sat down looking at a news paper article.

'Pesticides or bugs? More dead ground circles appear all over the city'

"Well maybe we can see if we can't solve this one, it'll give something for her to do" the man said quietly to himself as he reached for his tea mug. A knock on his door however drew Giles out of his musings.

"I take it you aren't busy Rupert?" Came the gravelly voice at the door. Turning in his head Giles chuckled and stood up holding out his hand.

"Not at all Daemon, how can I help you?" Every time Giles shook hands with this man, he was ice cold and solid as if he were made of ice, but his friendly face and medical reason was enough for Giles to dismiss early on in the friendly relationship that he wasn't a vampire or a demon.

"Oh nothing thought I would come by and see what you are doing, didn't know you tutored" The man grinned and looked at the headline of the news paper, his face hardening a bit before he was handed a mug of tea.

"Here, and as for tutoring... well you know young kids, they need all the help they can get"

"I thought we were talking about the slayer here"

"Ahh well, she needs all the help she can get frankly" Both men chuckled and they sat down discussing some issues relating to the watchers council and the slayer. However before the day was out Daemon looked at the older man before setting down his mug thinking about what he was going to say.

"I need your help... I need to know if there are portal spells, more specifically if there are spells that can be used to locate a portal that has been opened up before"

"Why would you need to know that?" Giles asked, he looked at the other man's face and for the first time since he's known Daemon he saw an old ragged scar that ran down the right side of Daemon's face. The matt black wraparound sun glasses seemed to hide something as Daemon went to the door and shut it turning the lights off.

"Let me show you" Daemon said his voice giving off a reverberating echo.

* * *

><p>~After classes~<p>

Poking her head in through the library doors Buffy looked around before waltzing in holding her books to her chest.

"Giles?" Buffy called out, walking further into the room looking to the tall stacks and the cage that occasionally held Oz the resident werewolf. Seeing no one she turned going to head out but there was a hand on her shoulder that was gentle but seemingly dangerous. Whipping around Buffy brought her books over head and hit the person over the head. Seeing the man drop and his shades come off Buffy looked on and had a wide eyed expression. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

With his eyes still closed Daemon searched the ground and found that someone placed his shades in his hand, putting them on he quickly put a hand to his face and felt the bruise that was starting to form.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that, Rupert your girl has a hell of a swing"

"That she does Daemon, Buffy, he is of no harm you might want to step down now" Giles had walked out of his office hurrying over to his downed friend whom was being helped up by Buffy.

"Buffy this is Daemon, Daemon this is Buffy Summers"

"Nice to meet you Miss Summers" Daemon said bring up his glasses a bit to rub his eyes before settling his glasses back in place, however Buffy caught the glow of glowing vibrant blue, but she brushed it off and looked to Giles as if waiting for an explanation.

"Buffy this man is someone that is in the field of the Occult and he has asked for our help in looking for a few... uh creatures on your patrol"

"I'm sorry to bring this to your attention Slayer, but I need to know if you have seen any of the dead circles as it were on your patrols?" Daemon said looking at Buffy very carefully; Buffy looked at the man and tried to figure out what was going on here without really asking Giles or Daemon.

"No not really, why is there something special about them?"

Giles and Daemon looked to each other before Daemon started for the double doors; he stopped at the doors and turned looking at Buffy and Giles who stood side by side.

"If you spot one stay away from them, if you see a giant spider- bug like creature, please tell me Slayer or know there are some things in this world you aren't meant to handle. Rupert please, I need that information or we are going to be in some serious trouble. This world is too good for what's to come if we don't stop it." Daemon pushed the double doors and left the library leaving the heavy warning hanging in the air.

Buffy turned on her watcher and glared at him dropping her books and bag on the large oak table as Giles moved and leaned against a chair.

"What exactly was that about Giles?"

"I fear we have a problem Buffy, but despite his warning I need you to have a look around on patrol tonight. I don't know exactly what's happening but there is something dangerous, I'll get Willow, Oz and Xander to help me look through the books for any portals that Daemon could be looking for. I want you to be careful tonight and take the heavy cross bow with you as well."

"Giles who exactly was that guy?" Buffy asked, but the look on Giles face said not to ask for the answer was something that she wasn't going to like. Stepping away from the chair Giles pulled Buffy's thoughts away and went to the cage to get the training pads. With a few hours before patrol Giles had Buffy go through several training exercises to prep her for the night.

Walking through the streets Buffy had in her hand an ice cream cone from Giles as a way of saying 'have a good night and don't do anything rash'. Finishing it off and cleaning off her hands Buffy turned the corner of a street and saw a woman further up ahead being followed by a group of four vampires. Picking up her pace Buffy cut through some bushes and ran out into the street in front of the vampires grinning leaving the woman to continue on her way.

"You know what they say about playing with your food?"

"Shut up and die already"

The vampires were clearly pissed off about something as all four lunged for Buffy, taking up her fighting stance she ducked under a punch and knocked away a hand slamming the heel of her palm into the vampire's face before turning to the others bringing around a spin kick knocking them away from her. Pulling out her stake out from her coat she danced around punches and kicks all the while keeping the cross bow at her back without damaging it as she make quick work of dusting the vampires. As soon as the fight was finished she felt a large presence loom over her shoulder, turning Buffy had to crane her neck up and what she saw not only set her on edge but for once in her life she had no witty remark to throw out. Stumbling backwards she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground and on her butt.

"Oh my god... what are you?" Buffy managed to squeak out. The creature looked like a giant spider crossed with an armoured beetle, with its large claws and dripping mandibles all Buffy could think was she certainly found that spider creature, and that her cross bow might not be enough. Pulling it around Buffy fired off two shots before the creature picked her up and was ready to tear her apart no matter how hard she fought back.

"Anubiros let the girl go. Your fight is not with her, but with me" It was a low gravelly voice and it sounded familiar to Buffy as she struggled to not have any of her limbs torn off. Stepping into low lighting was Daemon as he had both hands in his pants pockets; he looked at the creature and called out again.

"I won't repeat myself Anubiros, Let... Her... Go" Daemon breathed out evenly even going so far as to cock his head to the side, he wasn't wearing his earlier dress suit, but rather casual black khakis and slate pull over shirt, however something seemed off as the air around him seemed to give off a cold vapour.

"Get out of here Daemon, I can handle this!" Buffy cried as she realized who it was that was calling on the spider freak. But the creature threw Buffy into a tree knocking her out as the huge lumbering creature started for Daemon who all but smiled at the creature before fully stepping into the light. A bracelet that Daemon was wearing suddenly flared blue as Daemon reached up and pulled off his shades throwing them to the side revealing flaming blue eyes.

"It's about time I drew you out of hiding you damned Crypt Lord" As soon as Daemon left the light of the street lamp a sudden blue glow covered Daemon's body and he was covered in armoured plating with a sword in its scabbard and an axe hanging off his belt.

"Doctrinus the Death Knight, your time is over, the Lich King has sent us through the portal to kill you, too bad once this is done we will return home and your body will remain here to rot and this world will be ripe for the taking"

"Too bad that you and your ilk will die at my hands much like everyone else that has come my way on my path to kill Arthas. You will die here and I will use your body parts to make my home so much livelier." Pulling his sword and axe from their holdings the man known as Daemon/Doctrinus roared and attacked the massive creature as a massive red explosive circle formed underneath the creature. Dancing around and swinging his sword several green skulled blurs hit the creature as it roared and reared coming back down on the ground shaking it.

Waking up to an inhuman roar Buffy shook her head and looked at fight in front of her, she heard the name Doctrinus and the man with glowing blue flame eyes, but the voice was that of Daemon one of Giles' friends. Grabbing the cross bow she took aim but upon hearing chattering and hissing she looked to her side and saw spider looking monsters with cloth wrappings and rotting body parts. With a scream she stepped back and fired several bolts into the creatures' head only to find that they still came.

Hearing a scream Daemon turned his head for a moment to see Buffy was back up and trying to attack the other spiders. With a grunt he turned back to the Crypt Lord after threw his axe into one of the advancing undead spider like creatures. It dropped dead and Buffy turned her head looking at the armoured man before she took aim again and fired into the remaining monster's head again it didn't stop the creature as it clicked and hissed at Buffy.

With no weapon in his free hand it seemed to give off a harsher score of cold vapour as spiked pillars of ice came up followed by heavy chains keeping the massive Crypt Lord in place as Daemon/Doctrinus turned on his heel lifting his free hand to the creature as a purple light like tendril shot out and pulled the very close creature to Buffy to him. "GET OVER HERE!" The creature landed right in front of Daemon/Doctrinus who was quickly dismembering the monster from its legs before turning to Buffy.

"GET OUT OF HERE, THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT! RUN DAMN IT!" Hearing ice break Daemon/Doctrinus ran over to the shocked Slayer and shook her getting in her face again before pulling his axe from the dead creature and turning to face the Crypt Lord.

"You've failed Anubiros; your Crypt Fiends have failed to kill the Slayer as well as me!"

"Are you sure about that?" faster than Daemon could blink the massive Crypt Lord came at him and thrust its horn into Daemon's chest lifting him up in the air dropping the axe to the ground. Roaring in pain Daemon kept his grip on his sword while trying to keep the horn from expanding the hole in his chest.

Down on the ground Buffy looked at the massive axe that was embedded in the ground. It was a brutal piece of work and with all the spikes coming out of it Buffy looked at the impaled figure before picking up the axe and running to the massive leg swinging the axe it cracked the shell but it wasn't enough as she was kicked back landing on her back.

Being held up Daemon held his sword up and with the blade pointed down at Anubiros head, with a roar Daemon raised the sword up and yelling out some words and the threw the sword down as hard as he could into the face of the Crypt Lord. The inhuman wail of the creature rippled through the streets as dead hands came up from the ground holding the creature in place.

Falling down the creature landed face first leaving Daemon on his toes barely touching the ground. Leaning over as much as he could he pulled the sword out of the creature's dead face and brought it down on the horn in front of him breaking the horn and making him collapse to the ground to his knees.

After being thrown around like a rag doll Buffy sat up and saw the man kill the monster as much as he was losing a fight he took the monster down as the sword had glowed a strange red before it was planted into the monsters face. Picking up the axe Buffy headed to the downed creature and looked up seeing that Daemon was still stuck against the creature. Not realising that Daemon was impaled she watched the man as pulled his sword free and cut through the horn and fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that creature?" Buffy asked hefting the axe onto her shoulder as she walked over Daemon, his black and blood red cloak was covering in green gunk which Buffy thought to be blood from the giant spider like monster. Sitting on his knees Daemon looked down to his chest and the horn that was through his chest. Grunting he stood up and brought his cloak around him tightly as blood dripped down his chest plate and around the horn. Turning on Buffy he stalked towards her grabbing the axe from her shoulder, but Buffy held onto the weapon and soon found that she was being held up by her neck.

"Let go of the axe Summers"

"No, not till you tell me what is going on here" Buffy found herself being pulled in close to look Daemon in the eye, there was something there in those eyes that made Buffy shudder involuntarily. The tusked helm that marked Daemon as a Death Knight was modified with a face plate that covered his mouth and nose leaving only the eyes behind glowing in the darkness.

"I don't think you understand Slayer, this fight is not yours. Your 'demons' as you put it are weak in comparison to what could come through and take over this world. And don't think for once second that you can take on them if you can't even take me" Pulling the axe from her grasp Daemon set Buffy on the ground before turning and going to the downed bodies going through whatever they had on them. With a frustrated sigh Daemon stepped back from the 3 bodies as something opened up in the sky above taking the bodies away. However there was a new group of bodies that suddenly appeared, they were human or rotted human's but there were things strapped to the body as the portal up above closed.

Making his way to the bodies Daemon quickly noticed that the rotted human had its head missing and there were things attached to the body. Flipping the body over and searching it Daemon came across a letter that was addressed to him. Folding it up he continued to search the bodies and found things that he needed metals, red liquid in bottles, bandages and various other items. Kneeling close to the bodies Daemon put his hand on the ground and a circle formed around the pile of bodies with strange symbols and bubbling ground as the bodies decayed and disappeared.

"It's your creating those circles, you are the monster that's doing this, not those spider things" Buffy exclaimed but when Daemon stood and looked at Buffy with his eyes he scoffed and gathered the package from the bodies.

"You have no idea, those other circles were not created by me, and my spell dies into the ground leaving slightly dead earth and ground. Those circles are from spells that continually kill the ground and all around and those that come in contact with it. Those are the spells of the Damned from one of the Necropolis". Stepping towards Buffy, Daemon looked at the young girl and wondered how one so rash could be the Vampire Slayer and not get herself killed. Trying to step around the girl, Buffy placed a hand on Daemon's chest to get him to stop moving.

"Start talking and maybe I won't kick your ass from here to kingdom come hmm?" Daemon let out a hearty laugh before he coughed blood inside his helm. Taking her hand in his leather palmed glove he moved her hand under the cloak along his chest plate to the horn that was still in his chest. He grinned under his helm when her eyes widened and she pulled her hand back to see blood coating her hand.

"Really, do you think you could break a few bones, slit my throat, and kill me?" With a look of horror on her face Buffy stepped back away from Daemon who pulled his cloak open to reveal the large horn embedded in his chest.

"My god... what are you?" Buffy asked starring at the helm, Daemon reached up and pulled the helm away to reveal his face with blood coming out of his mouth and coming down his chin, his face and head was giving off a weird cold vapour that Buffy could feel causing her to shiver.

"We need you to get to your Watcher, and I'm very interested in why you refused to leave when I told you to, maybe he can shed some light on your death wish" With that Daemon nudged Buffy off down the street. Covering himself with his helm and cloak to avoid having spectators possibly come out and question him about the horn if they saw it. Following Buffy to Giles' home she kept looking at Daemon, he had started out walking strong but now it was as if he was starting to take a green pale look and he was having trouble continuing to walk.

"Are you alright?"

"Shut up Slayer and move" Daemon knew something was wrong with himself, but he wasn't going to let himself become prey to the Slayer or the other monsters of this world. Snarling he glared at the girl who suddenly stopped and turned slamming her hand into his chest avoiding the dangerous spike in his chest.

"OK I'm tired of you and you ordering me around Daemon or Doctrinus or whatever the hell your name is. You are going to tell me what the hell is going on right now or so help me..." Buffy pushed Daemon back who coughed under his helm and almost dropped to a knee, pushing himself back up with a burst of speed he dodged the round house kick aimed at his face.

Standing tall he raised his right hand and caught her left hand punch pulling her to the side when a jolt of pain swept through his heart causing him to falter and lose his grin it was then that Buffy lashed out and proceeded to beat him with her final move a kick to the broken horn driving it further into his chest so that it was coming out his back by six inches.

Collapsing to his knees then to his hands Daemon coughed splattering blood under his helmet and down his chest plate. It was then that Buffy took notice of Daemon's eyes as they were no longer blue but an awful shade of green, he was sick, ill and injured and she was the cause for it and it was why he was telling Buffy to stop her talking and move along.

"Oh god, Daemon why didn't you say anything!" Pulling Daemon up and throwing one of his arms over her shoulder Buffy quickly took Daemon to Giles' home a couple of blocks away and banged on her Watcher's door while looking around. "Giles open the door" She called keeping her eyes on Daemon he was losing quite a lot of blood and he still hadn't passed out yet. Hearing foots steps and the door being unlocked the door open and Giles was greeted with the sight of Buffy holding up a man in medieval knight like armour. Unable to hold Daemon anymore Buffy started to slump to the ground, looking up at Giles she gave him a look as the Watcher came out taking the other arm and picking up the man when he looked down and saw the horn like spike in the man's chest.

"Let's get him inside..." Once inside Giles held up the man while Buffy cleared off Giles' dinner table of books and papers before going back. Once Daemon was on the table Giles went and removed the helmet and with a wide eyed look turned to Buffy.

"What happened?"

"Don't really blame the girl, though I did warn you Rupert" Daemon spoke sputtering blood as he moved to sit up, Giles was quick to move to force Daemon back down but with the small pack that Daemon had he quickly pulled his letter out from under his blood soaked chest plate and set the items to the side as he reached up and unclasped his cloak letting the material fall to the table.

"Good lord, you should be dead"

"I am dead... well in a manner of speaking" Daemon coughed again as he chuckled to what Giles had said to him. Looking to Buffy and his lands on the table to brace himself up. "You might want to get some towels, a bunch of garbage bags, and a first aid kit Rupert, and you Summers... I need your strength seeing as I won't be able to get this out myself." With the two going to grab the items that Daemon needed he reached down and picked up the letter and opened it reading the contents.

_Doc,_

_I know you would try and find a way home, we have been too. Kendel is working it along with the council members in Dalaran. They know that it wasn't Arthas that sent you to where you are now, but know we are trying. It was just a recent discovery that we made that whoever is sending people out and back have a special talisman that allows for there and back travel. However we haven't been able to get our hands on one for you that hasn't broken yet, know that you aren't alone and that we really want you back. Mistress Alexstrasza is said to be imbuing another with other abilities saying that Doctrinus would not be alone on that world._

_We'll see you soon hopefully, take care. Also that Crypt Lord that was sent through, he was given some sort of poison, I don't know what it was to do but if he was told to use it on you it might hinder your healing and possibly kill you, though I doubt it'll kill you as much as it might kill others._

_Your Huntress,_

_Xanane._

Feeling worse and worse by the minute Daemon looked to his chest as it started to grow to a dark green and start to rot away his chest, with a groan he pulled a knife from his boot and was about to start to cut away the rotting flesh when Buffy and Giles had come back and they look at Daemon worriedly.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"At this point in time I don't care, Rupert help me sit up, Buffy when I say pull this damn thing out and put the towels into the gaping hole." Giles moved around the table and putting his hands arms under Daemon's armpits he lifted the man up to a better seated position as Buffy moved to the side and put her hands on the horn with a towel under Daemon's instructions.

Bracing her knee on the table Buffy gripped the horn causing Daemon to somewhat trash about, without Daemon telling her Buffy pulled on the horn and with a sickening sucking sound the horn came out pulling muscle, lung, liver and other bits of Daemon's internal organs out with it. Now trashing about Giles shoved a towel that Buffy handed him into Daemon's chest as Buffy put the horn into a garbage bag along with the towel used to pull the thing out. Daemon's body was pouring blood all over the table and the floor from the massive hole in his chest as Daemon coughed out blood. Holding onto the man Giles looked to Buffy to and the open package that Daemon had collected earlier on that night and found a glowing red corked bottle. Picking it up with a blood slicked hand she looked to Daemon whose eyes were starting to roll around in his head, opening it she brought it to the man who shot out a shaky hand.

"Give... me...that..." Helping Daemon she tipped the liquid into the man's mouth as he drank it and his own blood. Once he finished the bottle Daemon held onto Buffy's hand and with heavy lidded eyes he glanced one last time at her. "I.. I.. need... fr.. fresh.. bod.. bodies... I .. need.. a... at least... three.. of.. th.. them" Was all he managed to sputter out as he fell unconscious. Buffy and Giles looked at each other than to the man's gapping chest wound that should have killed him. The man's eyes were starting to lose their glow and they knew if they didn't do anything soon he would die. Looking to the letter the man dropped to the floor Buffy read it then handed it Giles before she grabbed her coat and took off, it was her fault that Daemon was hurt, and if she had just listened he wouldn't be in the position he was in.

Giles looked to the man and saw the knife in the other hand and he took it and looked at the blade seeing dried and caked on flesh. Looking at the chest wound he knew what Daemon used the knife for and he looked around for the garbage bag and dragged it over before he started to cut away the decaying flesh from the healthy flesh before it could spread. As Giles worked diligently Buffy was out on the prowl for some demons that she could give to Daemon. It was after hours of searching did she find that the demons were loading up into semi-trailers causing the slayer to frown.

"What exactly are you guys thinking hmm, skipping town and leaving me all with nothing to do?"

"We're leaving because we don't want to die any time soon, the world is changing and you should know that slayer. Something strong and evil is on its way and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Oh well that's too bad, three of you are coming with me, and I don't care what you say" Buffy said as she stepped into the light the demons and vampires saw the blood that was on the slayer and they all jumped into the semi, but there were three that stayed out and looked at the Slayer.

"Three you say, how is our Death Knight?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy looked at the three robbed figures as hoods where pulled back revealing old looking faces of what seemed to be humans with demonic traits.

"I am under the assumption you know Doctrinus is that not correct?" Asked the eldest woman, looking at Buffy the other two women pulled down their hoods, they weren't exactly human not with the features they had. With scaled like skin and pointed ears Buffy had to take a step back and look at the three of them, there was a fire in their eyes that made Buffy shudder. There was a power and strength to them that told the slayer that she wouldn't be able to take these demons on even if she wanted to. It was something that the eldest of the three woman that shook Buffy out of her revere.

"Yeah I know Doctrinus, the question is how do you know the man?"

"Easy, we are from his world, but we have been since long exiled here to this realm were magic is weak the strengths of the human's suffer. Only you could be known as a warrior in our world."

"And what exactly is your world?"

"It is a world of old, but as you people know it, it is a realm of a video game, sad that this is the only way that you know of this. Quite sad indeed, please take us to Doctrinus, if you are looking for three bodies, it means that he doesn't not have much time left and he is indeed dying, and we cannot have our Queen Alexstraza's Champion dying, not here at least"

Buffy looked at the three women as they waited for her to lead the way, as the rest of the demons saddled up in the back of the truck Buffy lead the women to Giles' home. Upon reaching her Watcher's home, the stench of decay greeted Buffy's nose as she looked around and saw Giles hovering over Daemon and cutting away dead and rotting flesh. Looking up Giles set the knife down and looked at Buddy then the three older women that followed her into the home shutting the door.

"Buffy..."

"Mister Giles, I see you have finally learned of the secret that your friend has kept from your for a number of years. We three are here to help fulfill a prophesy that regards Doctrinus and the Slayer, we have been long since exiled to this realm knowing what is to come. Please move aside and let us heal him."

As Giles stepped away from Daemon, Buffy finally saw how much was cut away and how much was missing from Daemon, having seen a lot of things in her time as a slayer this was not something that she was ready for. Running to the bathroom Giles watched as his Slayer lost her lunch and dinner before turning back to the three women. His eyebrows shot into his hair line as he saw the scaled flesh and the pointed ears.

"Who are you?"

"We three are the daughters to Chromie, the Dragon Aspect of Time. We have seen worlds and realms fall, we are defying our mother and changing the future. We are offering ourselves to Doctrinus and we are readying him for the one other that is coming to help stop the evil that is here in this world." Moving Giles away from Daemon the three women stepped up to the table and looked at the damage. Internal organs were removed, muscle and bones cut away, there was so much happening that the three women raised their hands together and began speaking in an unknown tongue, the body started to grow back what was taken and what was removed slowlu. The poison that was running through Daemon's body was no longer turning the flesh a ugly hue of green but it was still tinge, the pale and yet tanned skin color slowly returned as Daemon's body rebuilt itself. When the three women where done what they could, they looked to each other and lowered their hands and looked at Daemon. The man on the table was healing, but he was still on death's door.

"Mister Giles, take the Slayer and go upstairs and do not come down till Daemon calls for you, block out the noises you might hear and whatever you do, do not come down." Giles looked at the eldest woman and saw something in her eyes that made him stumble back as he grabbed Buffy who had returned from the downstairs bathroom and looked between her watcher and the three women.

"Buffy I would like you to come upstairs, you can use the shower to clean up" Buffy looked down and saw blood coating her clothing and her hands. Nodding she followed Giles up the stairs before the three women turned to Daemon as the eldest of the three helped Daemon sit up. Opening his eyes slowly Daemon looked around and caught sight of the three around the table.

"Dragons of time…. What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life of our Dragon Queen's Champion, we have too long been exiled here waiting for you to come and fulfill a future we have seen and are protecting here in this realm. We gladly give you our lives Daemon, take them and protect the people here"

"What am I changing?"

"The deaths of all... now do what you must to heal yourself" The Eldest dragon woman looked at Daemon and nodded as his eyes turned burned blood red and her latched onto the woman's neck with a set of fangs that very rarely showed themselves. An inhuman noise came from under the rest of the armour as small worms sprouted from his body and latched onto the dragon woman as she groaned in pain. Daemon had bite into the woman's neck and taken out her vocal cords so she wouldn't scream in pain as she was being devoured alive.

As Daemon fed his body repaired itself re-growing organs, bones, muscle skin and replenishing his blood. With the first dragon woman down the second moved into place and though Daemon's body was still gaping open when he jumped at the other woman and bit down on her neck making the woman scream before it was cut short and her vocal chords were ripped out as well. It repeated itself the process of healing before he latched onto the final dragon woman, there was still enough humanity in Daemon during the process that he quieted each woman down. His eyes burned with a red fire and when he and his worms devoured the three all that remained were dried husks of the dead.

With his body fully healed he rolled off the final woman and onto his back, his worms returning to his body and depositing their goods into Daemon's body. Fighting to regain himself, his eyes returned to their normal blue flame look and he pushed himself up off the ground and looked at his chest. He couldn't' remember the last time he had taken this much injury. Looking around he saw the blood that was on the floor and the remains of his armour that he picked up and flipped around several times.

"You two can come down now, I'm... I'm finished..."


	2. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
